


Like an Open Book

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Body Language, Dominance, Eye Contact, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Hugging, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Penetration, Restraint, Sex, Submission, Wrists, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Just a V short I wanted to write :) Enjoy our smug sweet goth man, dear reader :)





	Like an Open Book

“Are you sure you want this?”

The words he spoke were different from what he truly meant by them, and V grimaced. He knew since long that his smirk left others puzzled - was he making fun of them, was he amused? Was he happy?

He could see these questions reflected in the girl’s face before him. She had given herself to him, little by little, opened up herself to his trust, let him savour parts of her that others could only dream of. Trembling lips against his, an insecure tongue exploring the unknown territory of his mouth, her allowing his slender fingers to claim her flesh as his. Touches and stolen moments, fingers dipped slightly in her heat and her begging him to stop, both of them knowing she didn’t mean it.  
She had given him all but the most carnal of deeds, and today, she would give it to him. And yet, again, he asked her. And while she nodded a crimson-colored consent, his question was meant to reach beyond that.

Her body was what betrayed her. When V touched her, he noticed in the way her spine bent, in the way she almost hurt herself reaching back for him. Her eyes, pale and inexperienced, pleading him for things she didn’t even realize she was asking.

Again, V smirked, if only to hide his own discomfort about what he was to do. He saw the familiar hunch in her shoulders when he stepped closer and bent his head, looming over her smaller figure.  
When he was with others, his height often bothered him. But when he was with her, he rejoiced it. Something in her demeanor begged V to keep doing it, to keep reminding her she was smaller, weaker, frailer than him, and a more perverse side of his thoughts chuckled silently.

“Ahh…”

He only sighed when she spoke no further, but bit her lips expectantly. The familiar tension had set in, making her usual fluid movements stiffer and more nervous, almost skittish. This too, he relished in. She made him forget about his pain, about his past, about words that hurt him worse than knives and fists ever could. Instead she beckoned him with all of her being, even though she barely knew what she was asking for.

He started out as usual, his fingers weaving through her locks, his bony finger tips massaging her scalp, making her relax and get used to his first touches. Then he pulled her against him, tugged her soft flesh snug against the leather and lacing that kept his skin from absorbing her warmth.  
Her first moans started to spill out, and again, V smirked. He felt her smile too - he could tell without even looking. The fine muscles in her neck tugged, and he could feel her jaw move against his thick hair when she stretched her cheeks.  
Onward he continued, digging his fingers further in, only confirming what he already knew through her lustful reactions. She began returning the favor, hesitant and flustered. A peck on his cheek, a small nibble on his earlobe. then her fingers finally slipped below his vest, stroking softly over his pale chest. V gritted his teeth as he suppressed a shiver, trying not to let her show how much her attempts at pleasing him succeeded.

He was the one in charge, and he shouldn’t show himself as malleable. No, she was the one who…

His long fingers dug into her upper legs, pulling her against him, spreading her thighs over his hips where another part of him started pushing against her. This time, her moan was abrupt and loud, and she shifted in surprise in his arms, but V was prepared for that. Quickly, his hand grabbed her locks and kept her upright, while his other hand pulled her hard into his erection. The effect was immediate: she cried out and twitched, shifting pleasantly against him, but she made no attempt at fleeing or trying to relieve the tension he put onto her. Yes, she was ready, and V was sure of what she wanted.

“I’ve been going slow before,” he whispered, keeping his voice low and husky, “but right now, I don’t want that. Right now I want to see all kinds of faces from you, and hear all kinds of sounds from you.”

Her legs started trembling when he moved forward while keeping her pulled against him and he lowered her on his bed. Before she could said another word, his fingers slipped in between her legs, rubbing her hard where she was the most sensitive.

V grinned when his girl tried to avert her head, embarrassed but all too willing, and his grin widened as she stilled her moans in the sheets while her hips started pushing back against his hands.

“That’s my girl,” he whispered again, putting his lips against her ear. He started kissing her there, his teeth and tongue adding spice as soon as she relaxed too much under his teasing.

“Good god, _V_ ,” she cried, arching her back when his fingers made quick work of her zipper and slid inside her, finding his fingers a tight and ready sheath.

“Oh, but you don’t want me to stop, do you, my sweet?” he chuckled, trying to suppress the pain in his crotch, his own need tightly pressing against his leather pants. He finally release her hair and removed all of her clothing, making small marks while he sucked, kissed and bit on her skin, pushing her back into the bed as soon as she made attempts to sit up.

“Nah-ah. That’s not how we’re doing this tonight.”

His straight finger pushed her chin back, harder, his nail leaving a small impression on her pale skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly while she kept still below him, and he smiled satisfied down at her. V started undoing his vest, freeing his tattooed chest of any restraint. Under his skin, the ink burned and moved, his companions asleep but realizing their friend was excited for _something_.

Her eyes darted nervously over his chest, but again, she bit her lip and tried to hide a smile. She thought she was being subtle, but V could read every single thing on her, and he wouldn’t want it in any other way. The corners of his mouth curled when he looked down at her, pale and soft, awaiting his next direction. She was so charming and perfect for him, bringing out desires he thought he’d better left buried for everyone’s sanity.

Equal pale digits wrapped around her ankles and pulled her roughly into him, earning him another surprised cry. V calmly kissed the sensitive skin between his fingers, enjoying her vulnerability when she tugged at his grip, as of course, he wouldn’t let go. Slowly, but firmly, he pushed her legs apart, crawling over her until his face cast a shadow over hers. She swallowed nervously, but slightly lifted her head to meet his lips, which he allowed. Their kiss began slow but passionately, but when he pushed her mouth open and forced his tongue inside, his fingers pushed inside her as well. Whatever sound she tried to make was stilled by V, who was devouring her mouth ferociously while he pushed both his fingers deeper inside her. Her stomach trembled below his abs and she began pushing back against him, eager for even more friction. Right as he felt she was getting closer, he slowed down and left her whimper below him, his fingers drenched in her fluids.

His attention was then diverted to her neck, earlobes, the underside of her chin, distracting her from the heat between her legs but not fully allowing her forget. A flick with his fingertips, a sudden nudge with his leather clan legs, a push forward with his hips were enough to keep her on the edge. Right when she started to move into him more, his fingers entered her again, slower, but more decidedly, searching out her most sensitive spots. The sounds that left her mouth would make a devil blush. V grinned darkly and kissed her again, a slow, sultry kiss that he could tell left her dizzy. Right when her stomach muscles started to tense again, he expertly unzipped himself and _pushed_ himself inside her. She was warm, wet, and tighter than he had expected, and he had to suppress a groan, almost letting go the exact moment he entered her.  
She shocked below him, not a virgin but never felt him inside her either. V had waited for this moment and worked himself deeper inside her, using his legs and arms to keep her body fully pinned down.  
Even when she tried, she couldn’t move an inch, let alone push back into him. V bit his lip, trying to distract himself - as much restraint as he usually had, he’s worked both himself and his girl into a frenzy that could end too soon, if he wasn’t careful. He pushed again, then pulled back in a tantalizingly slow move. Her breath warmed his chest when she cried his name and cursed, frantically tried to move but couldn’t.

“Gods, V, you’re killing me..”

Another push, and then that unmistakably shaking of her stomach started. Her efforts at trying to move increased, and V had to push her down harder, almost bruising her skin as he gripped harder at her wrists.

“Shhh love, shhh, I’m not letting you go,” he whispered, and she _tensed_ , clenched so hard down on him that he thought she would hurt him. She shuddered and wailed, helplessly coming undone below V while he kept up his tormentingly slow pace, the pressure of his hips and shaft giving her nothing but friction. He never stopped moving, but whispered things to her again, slightly shifted the angle at which he was entering her.  
It took him a minute to find the right spot, but below him, her mouth started forming that perfect “o”, and she tried to arch below him again, both their bodies slick with sweat by now.  
Her second orgasm left her crying, weakened in his arms, as it was more ferocious and left her twitching longer than the first. V softened his grip and started kissing her tenderly, stroking his long fingers past her cheeks, shushing her while she sobbed in pleasure into his neck.

“You’re doing so great,” he whispered, “so great. You feel so good, my dear, so warm and sweet…”

Her legs wrapped around him and he slowed down, but still kept moving, almost at his peak himself by now. Her fingers tangled into his hair and yanked at it when he moved rougher for a second.

“My naughty girl,” V grinned, chuckling when he saw the embarrassed fury in her eyes and felt her tugging even harder at him. Her hands glided down his back, tracing the shape of the dark ink lines that swirled there - Shadow stirred inside him, the beast of night softly roaring, a sound only V could hear.

Her fingers reached the root of his spine, and her nails dug into his hips, marked red lines over his ass while he sped up and cursed softly into her hair, pulling all of her body into him. V moaned and sobbed when he came undone inside her, his abs rock hard from tension while he pushed all of himself into her wet softness, perfect for him, so perfect for him…

He twitched and gripped her legs, lifted himself up on his arms to allow them both to breathe, still beside himself, wishing he could extend that moment of pure pleasure.

His girl was a beautiful mess, cheeks flustered in a deep red, her chest sweaty, her pale pink nipples stiff and sensitive. If she could see herself like he saw her right now, would she love herself as much as he did, he wondered?  
A real mirror might do wonders, he decided. Next time, he smiled, next time, as he rolled around and pulled her on top of him, letting her hug him weakly and pant onto his chest.

She muttered something, tired and somewhat indignant, about how rough he’d been for their first time together.

“Didn’t you like that?” he asked, vaguely aware of how much pressure he’d put on his body - he was exhausted, but very, very satisfied.

Next he knew, he felt her curling herself up on top of him and clench at his arm.

“... _I really liked it_ ,” she mumbled quietly, refusing to look at him, but he could feel how hard she was blushing.

V smiled broadly and pulled her tighter into his arms. Of course she did. She would just have to ask, with words, or with the unspoken language that her body used to talk to him, and he would fulfill any wish she had.


End file.
